The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to the generation of keep-alive messages to maintain persistent connections. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. An application installed on a mobile device may establish a network connection over a wireless communication system. Keep-alive messages may be sent at certain time intervals to keep the network connection open. If multiple network connections are open, the mobile device may establish a radio connection a number of different times to transmit keep-alive messages for each connection. The establishment of multiple radio connections uses additional resources and power of the mobile device as well as additional network resources for signaling related to setting up and maintaining the connections.